Realizations in the Aftermath
by theroguepheonix
Summary: Angelus comes back and decideds that the one thing to keep him entertained is Buffy. (Bs7As4. also i stink at summeries :) Please R
1. prologue & disclaimer

_This is the disclaimer for my whole story. I don't own any of the characters so you can't sue me... even if you did I don't have anything to give you._

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


Angelus sat at the hotel thinking of what to do. Now that he had control fo the demon population and LA just seemed a little dull.

  


That's when it came to him. He knew the perfect place to go. He couldn't wait to go back and see what chaos he could cause...


	2. Chapter One

Buffy sat in her living room watching the news. "As the rampage continues in LA the rest of California all asks the same question is this going to spread."

Turning the t.v. off Buffy reached for the phone dialing a familiar number. It rang a couple of times before the machine picked up. Cordelia's voice came over the line, "Angel Investigations. We're not in right now so please leave your name, number, and situation and we'll get back with you as soon as possible."

  


"Who were you talking to?" asked Willow as she entered the room. She could sense Buffy's frustration.

  


"Angel," Buffy stated to the red head. "I'm starting to worry about him. Why hasn't he put this mess to a stop."

  


"I know what you mean."

  


"I'm going to go for a patrol. Hopefully I can work out some of my tension that way," stated Buffy suddenly as she went to grab her jacket.

  


"OK," stated Willow as she watched her friend go to the door. "I'll hold the fort down while your gone."

  


"Thanks Will," and with a small smile Buffy left.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Buffy was walking through the cemetery. It was a slow night, she didn't even have a fight yet. She could sense someone behind her. Turning she saw someone she least expected. "Angel..."

  


"Guess again," came the icy steel voice. "It's nice seeing you again Buff."


	3. Chapter Two

"Angelus," Buffy murmured as realization set in.

  


"Right answer. Tell the little lady what she won Johnny." Angelus replied chuckling.

  


"How... why are you hear?" questioned Buffy as she looked at the monster that was masked behind the face of her ex-lover.

  


"Well after causing a demonic overthrow over LA I thought where oh where should I go. Then it came to me, why not go back to the one place that everyone knows my name," Angel stated as he circled Buffy.

  


"Plus it has all the added bonuses of a good slayer to fuck."

  


"Don't," replied Buffy shuddering as she watched Angelus's suggestive glare.

  


"You know I should thank you for that. I mean it helped unlock me the first time."

  


"I heard something interesting though. It seems like I haven't been the only one you've been getting it on with, Spike must have enjoyed that didn't he. The fact that he's fucked the same person as his grandsire."

  


"Shut up Angelus. It wasn't like that," snapped Buffy.

  


"Hmm what would Angel think of it Buffy," sneered Angelus watching the pain show in the Slayer's eyes.

  


"That's enough," screamed Buffy as she lunged at Angelus. Already predicting her reactions he counter attacked knocking Buffy down. While falling her head hit a tombstone knocking her unconciouses.

  


Stooping Angelus checked her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding to much. Luckily it was a minor injury. _Good_ thought Angelus _I didn't want to kill her. _He picked the petite body up and headed to his car. Things were going as he planned.

  


Hidden behind a tree stood Anya who had seen everything. "I've got to tell someone," Anya muttered as she ran heading towards Buffy's house.

  


  



	4. Chapter Three

Before leaving Sunnydale Angelus left a note at the Summer's. Unknown to him Anya arrived there just as Angelus sped away towards LA.

  


"Willow, Xander," shouted Anya as she grabbed the note that was wedged in the door.

  


"What Anya?" Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Spike gathered in the kitchen as Anya waved the piece of paper around.

  


"I saw... I saw," sputtering, Anya tried to catch her breath. "Just give me that," Xander grabbed the paper out of the flailing grip.

  


Reading the message he handed it to Spike, then sat and ran his fingers through his hair.

  


"Oh, bloody hell," Spike muttered. "We've got to get Buffy back."

  


The group started making plans to head to LA. They completely neglected Angelus's warnings of an army there that awaited them. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_(in LA... a few hours later)_

  


Buffy woke up with a pounding headache. Groggily she moved to get up and found herself on a cot in a dingy basement, in a little cell. She found her armschained to the wall adn feet chained to floor.

  


"Hello Buffy," came a weak voice in the cell next to her. "Wesley," Buffy moved as close to him as possible from her chains.

  


"Don't touch the bars," cringed Wesley. "They are hooked up to an electrical current."

  


"How long have I been down here?"

  


"For two days, Angelus has kept you drugged," retorted Wesley rubbing his forehead.

  


"How did all this happen?" questioned Buffy as she sat back.

  


"It started with the Beast. We thought if we brought Angelus back he would be able to tell us how to get rid of the beast..."

  


"Why on earth would you bring him back for that!" interupted Buffy.

  


"Don't you think we know that now," snapped Wesley. "Anyways, then we found out that the evil was controlling Cordelia, which made her the master of all this evil. Angelus killed Cordelia, and Gunn. I don't know what he did to Conner or Fred. So that's the situation we are in right now," Wesley concluded with a sigh.

  


Getting ready to ask Wesley more questions when Buffy was interupted by a slamming of a door .

  


"Well, well, well. It looks like our little guest is up and talking to our resident ass hole," stated Angelus as he came to the door of the cage with three vampires. "Bring her to me," Angelus commanded.

  


Watching from the top of the stairs Angelus could almost laugh as the three unchained her. The clumsy oafs were staked with in ten minutes.

  


Buffy quickly made a dash to the stairs in an attempt to escape. When she reached where Angelus was standing a pulsating electric shock went thru her body knocking her to the ground.

  


"What, you think I wouldn't have anything but chains to hold you," Angelus reached into his leather coat pocket and pulled out a remote control. "Elcetricity serves its purpose here. I suppose you will listen now." He gave it a slight tap watching Buffy shake a little.

  


"Now follow me up stairs like a good little girl," smirked Angelus as Buffy climbed to her feet. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't even notice the little anklet that is allowing me to control you."

  


The two climbed the stairs and went down the hall to a little room. "Go," commanded Angelus. "Sit," he stated while pointing at a chair. In came a person cloaked in a robe.

  


"Now Buffy," Angelus began as two vampires chianed her up. "I have an offer for you. See I can't have you running around with the strength and power you posses as a slayer. So your going to give them up."

  


"Never," screamed Buffy. "I'ld never give them up. Especially for you."

  


"I think you might," declared Angelus. Shouting out the door, "Bring them in."

  



	5. Chapter Four

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try to update sooner next time, and make it longer. Please read & review as always._**

  


_ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  


Some more minions brought in Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Anya all chained together. The group trudged in, Dawn was crying, and Willow was upset to be used in a way to blackmail Buffy.

  


"So Buff what's it going to be?" questioned Angelus thrilled his plan was working so well as he looked at Buffy's tormented face. "Would you rather give me your powers and your friends stay alive or watch me torture and kill them off one by one in front of you." as he roughly grabbed Dawn's arm.

  


"You monster," screamed Buffy tears in her eyes. She debated what she should do but she knew the only real choice. "You know I'ld never let you hurt my friends. But how would I know that if I give up my powers that you wouldn't hurt them?"

  


Angelus was enjoying the pain this was causing Buffy, it was etched all over her face. Plus he knew that he would get his way which added to the greatness of the moment. "How about once every month I will have a video tape made so they can send you a quick message."

  


"Fine," Buffy stated slowly, knowing she was defeated."I relinquish my powers in return for keeping my friends safe."

  


"Great," Angelus stated as the Shaman moved forward creating a gold contract which Angelus signed and Buffy added hers below his. Performing a spell Buffy could feel something being pulled from deep inside her leaving her with a slightly empty feeling.

  


The shaman stepped back. "It is done," came a voice deep with in the shaman's robe. "Great, now you can go. Serena escort him out and give him his payment," commanded Angelus as a brunette vampire stepped forward. She walked out of the room with the Shaman following behind her.

  


"Now..." Angelus started as he turned to look at Xander, Willow, Anya, and Dawn. "To keep my end of the bargain of the deal. The hostages may be released." The vampires holding them started moving towards the doorway of the room. 

  


"Wait," Buffy pleaded, tugging at her restraints. "Angelus, at least let me say good-bye to them."

  


A conflict was brewing inside Angelus's head. One part of him wanted to make her suffer a little more by not letting her go, but another part wanted to let her. Although Angelus would never admit it but he did in some way want to make her happy. "Fine," he growled. "Since you will be mine and won't be able to see your friends I will let you go to the edge of the city with them." he told her sneering as he stormed out of the tiny room.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The scoobies rode in silence in Angelus's personal limo. "Buffy this sucks," stated Willow.

  


"I know, I don't know what to do about it guys. I'm all out of ideas, I just odn't want to see you guys hurt," stated Buffy.

  


The limo came to a halt. A vampire dressed in a suit opened the door and the five stepped out. "You four will take that van back to Sunnydale," stated the vampire pointing to a transportation van like the one's in airports where another vampire sat. "I'll take Miss Summers back to the hotel."

  


Hugging Willow, Dawn, Anya, and Xander, Buffy let her tears mingle with theirs. The vampire then tugged at Buffy's arm telling her it was time to go.

On the ride back to the hotel Buffy felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was afraid.. she was going back to face Angelus who she had barely survived the last time but this time without any protection.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


When she arrived back at the hotel she was told to go to the main quarters where she would stay with Angelus from now on. It was richly decorated in red and black. Taking a shower she went out to put on her old clothes. Someone had taken her clothes and replaced them with a black nightgown that didn't leave things to the imagination. She crept into the black silk bed. She kept her back to the door when she heard the door open. Angelus stalked over to the bed, climbing onto he put his arms around her. Laying next to her he Eagan to caress her neck where his mark was.

  


He quickly rolled her onto her back and pulled back the sheets. "Good, I see you are wearing the nightgown," he stated with a suggestive glances. He began to undress himself and Buffy understood what he was about to do.

  


"Don't touch me you filthy beast," stated Buffy trying to squirm away.

  


Angelus quickly pinned her arms above her head. "You will learn some respect for the person who controls your life now." He quickly pushed his lips on hers and roughly began to kiss.

  


It would be a night of pain and pleasure. Pleasure for Angelus, and pain for Buffy.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Im sorry I haven't had time to post chapters like I have wanted to. I'm gonna make more of an attempt to try to update my stories, but with school being as hectic as it is right now I'm not making any promises. Please do not flame me for not posting that quickly. I'll try when I can. If you still wanna read my stories then that's fine but don't expect a new chapter every week, b/c I just can't make that promise.**_

_**And a note, just in case you forgot, the sun wouldn't be up b/c even if Angelus kills the beast, the spell is still in work. To lazy to explain why, but it makes the story easier. **_

_**Please review. b/c you know that's what keeps me writing in the little bit of free time I have. **_

  


_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

  


Buffy rolled over the next morning, her bruised and sore body aching its protest. She was alone and naked in the silk covered bed. A distant memory drifted through her aching head of the first time her and Angel had made love and she had awoken by herself. Then realization hit in that even though it was a similar situation Angel wasn't here, she was dealing with Angelus now. 

  


Pushing herself up, she moved to get out of the bed. Grabbing a robe that was already laid out by the bed she stumbled into the bathroom. She wanted to get a shower to wash away her sorrows. The bathroom held an elaborate bath tub that looked like a hot tub. Side stepping the luxury she moved on to the more plainer shower. Turning on the faucet and stepping into the steamy shower she let the water cascade down her body as she began to ponder the predicament she was in.

Throughout all the other serious situations she had been in before she had always had her almost super human strength that was the gift of the slayers; but she no longer possessed these qualities, which was why she never truly had fear before. This time it seemed like she had no hope. She then began to think of the reason she was stuck in the situation she was in. Even though she hated the life she would be leading, in the end it was worth saving the people that had become her family.

  


Stepping out of the shower she began to towel herself off with the luxurious black Egyptian towels that were hung by the shower. Stepping out of the shower she walked over to the mirror and really looked at herself in the mirror.

  


Purple and blue were already forming on her pale skin where bruises had been created from the night before. Her face was rigid and pale, holding a sorrowful expression she could never remember before. The long blonde hair, that was usually so silky seemed limp as water droplets dripped from the tips. Anger began to set in as Buffy continued to stare at the reflection that looked back at her.

  


She quickly began opening the drawers in a frantic search for something that even she did not know what. Finally her eyes settled on something that could work from her hungry search. Taking the silver scissors she grabbed her hair that reached down the middle of her back. Grabbing a handful of her hair she began to cut it. The new length would be around her shoulders, as the cut pieces fell on the floor around her. A couple pieces stuck to her damp back. Grabbing the black towel again she dipped her head and shook her head, rumpling the towel through her hair, picking up the excess hair that was still stuck in her hair.

  


Leaving the mess on the bathroom floor for Angelus's minions to clean up she walked back into the bedroom. Entering the spacious bedroom she walked over to the bed that was already re-made into a tidy order. Laying on the bed was a black gown. Someone must have came into the room while she was getting her shower. Movement in the living area that was in the room connecting to the bedroom caught her eye.

  


Turning Buffy watched as Fred entered the room. Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing black leather pants with a red sweater. "Hi.. Buffy," came Fred's familiar voice, in the timid nature that it always was, but Buffy could tell from the gleam that now lurked in Fred's eyes that she had been turned.

  


"Hello Fred, I see Angelus got to you," Buffy retorted turning her back to Fred as she walked over to the bed to get dressed. She could not hide the remorse that had crept into her voice.

  


"Angelus told me to come see you. I'm suppose to help you with anything you need now. He figured that I'ld should be the one because you know me, plus I'm one of his most trusted of the group now." Fred replied back. Crossing the room with grace. 

  


"I hope you don't mind that outfit. I was suppose to pick out a good dress for you, for when Angelus has you come back and talk to you." she stated as she made a gesture at the dress that Buffy was slipping on. Fred moved over to help Buffy zip up the back of it.

  


"Its fine Fred, thanks," retorted Buffy. 

  


"Jeez Buffy, you really did a hack job on your hair didn't you," Fred commented as she touched Buffy's uneven hair. "Hmm.. maybe I can even it up a little bit for you. I've never cut hair before though..."

  


"That's fine Fred, you can do that. I don't really care." Buffy replied listlessly as she walked over to the vanity and Fred retreated into the bathroom to retrieve the scissors."What exactly happened here in LA Fred? I mean I know you've turned and all I'ld just like to know what's going on."

  


Fred came back into the room and stood behind Buffy as she grabbed the comb on the vanity and began to comb out the tangled hair. "Well you already know what happened with the beast. I saw on the camera for the dungeon that Wesley told you some part of it."

  


As she continued to detangle the hair and make snipping noises with the scissors to even up the hair, she continued to explain what happened. "Conner's gone, Angelus got rid of him, I think it was mainly just another way to get back at Angel though personally. Right now Angelus has basically set up a kind of court here in LA of vampires. The more respected vampires, like myself and a few others live here in the hotel and stay in the inner circle. The inner circle being mainly parties and political. The nastier vampires are just the minions that live in the city and plunder."

  


"There you're hair looks somewhat better. Although it probably would of been a lot better if you would of went to a normal hairdresser." Fred modestly spoke as she lay down the comb and took the scissors back into the bathroom. Upon re-entering the room Fred walked over to Buffy and started applying makeup. 

  


"I hope you don't mind, but I know Angel would pry like some color on you instead of paleness. Seeing how you're the only one capable in this hotel of actually having a little color." Fred stated as she put on the light makeup.

  


Buffy didn't reply back, but let Fred do her work. She truly didn't mind, although she hated the idea that all this effort was going to be for someone she truly despised. Within minutes Fred stated that she was done and with a spritz of Victoria's Secrets Heavenly she declared that she was done with Buffy.

  


"Fred, where did all this makeup and clothes come from. I mean Angel isn't the type to usually wear gowns and Maybelline?" questioned Buffy.

  


"He went out and bought all this when he started to plot on bringing you back here." replied Fred quickly, not really wanting to reply at all. "Let's take you down to meet Angelus now, the maids can clean up the mess. Plus he's pry been waiting, and he hates to wait, but you know that."

  


The two left the room. Buffy following Fred out into the exquisitely redone hallways. Buffy was not looking forward to this meeting.


End file.
